


Birthday Boy

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because It's His Birthday, Birthday, F/F, F/M, I love them so much, back with other writing shit, because i am in class, but yeah, hopefully i wont cry while writing, i love you sirius, it's basically sirius' birthday, it's ya person dallas, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: shots of sirius' birthday through the years
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, possible Dorcas Meadowes/ Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemaldrge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaldrge/gifts), [peggyrose19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrose19/gifts).



> happy birthday to my first fictional crush, sirius black
> 
> by the way, please do leave comments, not only at my writing but at everyone's, because we work really hard at writing and it only takes you 2 minutes to 1. write a comment 2. show that you appreciate our work and 3. make our day better.

The first ever day of Sirius Black was a loud day. Of screaming, crying and at the end smiling, when the little baby finally decided to show himself to the world, the first heir of the Blacks.  
"He is so tiny!" a four years old Narcissa shrieked.  
Narcissa was ushered by Druella, along with her sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix.  
"Girls, Aunt Walburga needs rest!" she whispered to her daughters and went back to her sister-in-law.  
"Dru, he is so tiny!" Walburga looked adorantly at her newborn baby, which was peacefully sleeping next to her chest.  
"I know!"  
Pollux, Walburga's father, rushed in, followed closely by Alphard, her brother, and Orion, her husband.  
"Our first newborn!" Pollux exclaimed. "My first grandchild!"  
Druella cleared her throat.  
"Of course, Druella, I did not forget the charming ladies you brought here!"  
"Father." Alphard said, tapping the floor with his foot. "We came here to congratulate the happy couple that brought the baby. Congratulations Walburga, Orion" he said, nodding to the both. "What is his name going to be?"  
"Sirius Orion Black"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Siri, smile at the camera!" Alphard exclaimed, adjusting the camera at the right angle, to get all three, no, four, members of the family.  
A very pregnant Walburga sighed.  
"For Merlin's sake Orion, hold Sirius properly or I am going to snatch him from you!"  
Sirius started babbling and looked at the camera, stretching his arms to his uncle.  
"There there there, Alphard, take the picture now!"  
It seemed like the picture of a happy family. Oh, they weren't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sirius' 11th birthday brought him to Diagon Ally, shopping for his wand, his robes, his books  
"Orion, take Regulus and go with him to Flourish and Blotts, and buy Sirius his books! I am going with him to Ollivander's. Come on baby, let's go" she said, smiling to her son.  
"I still think he should have went to Durmstrang..." Orion mumbled under his breath.  
After a small walk, they got to Ollivander's.  
"Mrs. Black! What a pleasure to see you again. Blackberry wood, dragon heartstring, 10 and three quarter inches, very pliable. Let's see what we have for Mister Black here. First year, am I right?"  
"Yes, his father wanted him to go to Durmstrang." "He's going to Hogwarts, right?" Ollivander asked. Ollivander looked through the shelves and exclaimed. "This one! Cedar wood, dragon heartstring, 10 and a half inches, pliable and flexible, excellent wand, excellent. Give it a swish!"  
Sirius looked dazed at the wand and took the wand in his hands.  
He swished it and sparks came out of it.  
"Amazing! This is the one!" Ollivander took it from his hands and put it in a box. "That will be 11 Galleons miss"  
After they paid and they went out, Walburga took his hand.  
"Let's get some ice cream from Fortescue's."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 12th birthday of Sirius was home. That was the only word Sirius could describe it.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" his friends screamed and jumped on his bed.  
"Oi!" Sirius screamed, woken up by them. "Thanks." he hugged all of them. "For everything."  
"No problem mate. That's what friends are for." Peter chimed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius' 15th birthday was of drunken kisses and of Remus.  
After the big party with drinks provided by Gideon and Fabian Prewett (thanks guys), Remus came to him and whispered in his ear.  
"Sirius... can you come with me?'  
Sirius, as if he was being hypnotized, followed Remus to the dorms.  
"I-" Remus stuttered, a bit tipsy, "I didn't give you your present"  
"Oh." Sirius looked at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
"I did. Here." He gave Sirius a small package. He opened it and it was a small, silver necklace with a star.  
"H-hope you like it" Remus hiccuped.  
"It's perfect."  
And, with both of them not knowing what they were doing, their lips crashed onto the others, tasting, full-knowing they could have been caught, but who cared, because at least for the moment they had themselves.  
And no one else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without arguing, the best birthday Sirius ever had was his 17th.  
"Happy fucking birthday," Remus mumbled half sleeping to his boyfriend, from the spot he was sleeping in.  
"Happy birthday Padfoot" James yodeled and Sirius groaned, covering his ears with the pillow.  
"For at least my birthday, James, spare me of your fucking demonic screeching.:  
"Mom and Dad bought you a gift too" He threw the gift on Sirius' bed, which opened the little box where he found a watch, with stars, old as the time itself.  
But Sirius liked it. Because it's from family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius' 20th birthday was the first one with a baby. Hari. (Harry)  
"Pa'foo!" Hari squealed, touching his face.  
"Hey Har." Sirius smiled, and suddenly he felt safe with the baby.  
"Happy birthday, Sirius" Lily came from the kitchen, with a big cake.  
They sang the song, and Sirius blew the candles. And everything was fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius is now 21.  
"Happy birthday" Remus kissed now his fiance's cheek  
"Mhh, h'ppy b'rthday to y' too."  
They were thinking about marrying the other. Not hiding anymore. Just the two of them. Forever.  
It just was not to be.


End file.
